


the fountain

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [133]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reunion, SU - Freeform, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Biggs is uncorrupted.





	the fountain

The last thing she remembered was a song, and a blinding light. Then a coldness, spreading all over her. Her body changed against her will, shapeshifting, as she began to feel lightheaded, like she was forgetting something important.

 

She saw everyone around her turn, to her horror.

 

Wait, who were they?

 

Who was she?

 

What…

 

That was the last thing Biggs remembered, everything feeling like a never ending blackness, like she was trapped, with no mind.

 

Until she blinked and was back?

 

She was in warm water, Rose’s fountain? Why were the diamonds there? Peacefully?

 

She tried to get used to her new physical form for a split second. Was that horns?

 

What had happened?

 

“Biggs!”

 

The familiar voice echoed through the air, and the next second, water was splattered everywhere as Bismuth threw herself into her arms, making them go under the water for a split second. Was she, crying?

 

As they emerged, Bismuth’s lips were pressed against her own, and she closed her eyes. She felt the relief in the kiss, and as they parted, she saw her lover smile.

 

“Welcome back Biggs, I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Bismuth, what happened? And why are the diamonds here?”

 

She laughed.

 

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you the full version later, but Rose was actually Pink Diamond! She faked her shattering, then fell in love with a human and gave up her physical form to a half human child. We’re at peace now, the war is won. We are free, not just Earth, but all of Homeworld as well, all thanks to him. Oh how I’ve missed you Biggs.”

 

Wow, that was a lot to take in, but as Biggs looked up, the diamonds didn’t look hostile at all. And Bismuth wasn’t one to lie. She understood a long time had passed for her, while she had been corrupted and bubbled.

 

She was happy to finally be with her again, so, they shared another kiss.

 

This time, nothing would break them apart.


End file.
